At present, there is an optical sight comprising of Patent RU 2364899, published on Aug. 20, 2009, in series arranged, an objective, an erecting system consisting of a first and second positive components each of which is cemented of two lenses, and an eyepiece. Disposed between the first and second components of the erecting system is a beam-splitting cube which beam-splitting plane is made as a diagonal face. Arranged above the cube is a third additional positive component cemented of two lenses , positioned on the same axis with it is a first plane mirror parallel to the beam-splitting cube face , then a second plane mirror arranged perpendicular to the first mirror in front of the focal plane of the eyepiece , and a third mirror disposed tilted to the optical axis between the focal plane of the eyepiece and the second component of the erecting system and faced with its reflective surface towards the eyepiece.
The common features of the known sight and sight according to the invention are the following: in series arranged, an objective, a first reticle, an erecting system consisting of a first and second positive components each of which is cemented of two lenses, and an eyepiece, and also a beam-splitting cube which beam-splitting plane is made as a diagonal plane, three mirrors and a third positive component cemented of two lenses, a first plane mirror parallel to the beam-splitting face of the cube is arranged on the same axis with the third positive component , a second plane mirror is arranged perpendicular to the first mirror in front of the focal plane of the eyepiece and a third mirror tilted to the optical axis and faced with its reflective surface towards the eyepiece and arranged between the focal plane of the eyepiece and the second positive component of the erecting system.
A known optical sight permits to use both magnifications simultaneously: to survey a large space around the target owing to the first channel and at the same time to view a detected target in more detail thanks to the second channel.
However, in the twilight or in dull weather a dark aiming reticle is practically indistinguishable against a background of the gray image of the target (for example, an image of the wild boar) that does not permit the shooter to make an accurate shot.
Besides, if the shooter mainly aims at objects positioned below the horizon level, then it is desirable that a common field of view of the first channel should not be overlapped in the lower part. And vice verse. Therefore two variants of the present sight have been developed.